Mace Face
Mace Face is a spiked robotic armadillo monster used by the Machine Empire, he first appeared as the primary antagonist in the two-part episode "Found and Lost" and "Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead?". Character History This armardillo monster was summoned by King Mondo in order to prevent the Rangers to find the Red Ranger's older brother David, the Red Ranger summosn the Red Battlezord and the Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink rangers summons the Zeo Megazord to battle Mace Face, he had two forms: his regular spiked monster form, and the form of a spiked ball. He had the upper hand agents both Megazords as King Mondo watchs on, the Red Ranger tryed to fly and escap, but Mace Face transform into his monster form and attacked it, forcing it back down mas he makes a beat down with his lighting beams, as the Rangers are force to retreat, Mace Face threatend to destroy the city and the Red Ranger's brother if they don't give King Mondo the Arrow Head the belongs to David, he later returns to the city and the Zeo Meagzord does battle, it had the upper hand, but it gets overpowered by the Quadrafighters. Mace Face overpowers the Zeo Megazord with ease, but right before he could finish it off, the Red Ranger appears with the Zeo Battlezord and attacks the monster, tho some of the attacks were uneffected, the Rangers know that they only have one choyies, they combinme the Zeo Megzord and the Zeo Battlezord to form the new Zeo Mega Battlezord, with this new Megazord combanation, the Rangers were able to destroy Mace Face. He was later seen as an audience member in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena. Mace Face was later seen in the Machine Empire's army. Personality Mace Face is cold, reuthless and incredible violent. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Mace Face is one of the stronger monsters, being able to overpower both the Zeo Megazord and the Zeo Battlezord with ease. *'Armor: 'Mace Face posses durable armor that is strong enough to withstand blow of the Zeo Battlezord. *'Exdrodinary Leaper: 'Mace Face can leap at an incredible dictance. *'Lighting Bolts: 'Mace Face can fire light blue colored lighting bolts from the armadillo eyes located on his chest. *'Spikey Ball Form: 'Being an armadillo-theme monster, Mace Face can transform himself into a spiky ball form to roll on his enemies. **'Flight: 'Mace Face is able to fly in high speeds in his Spikey Ball Form. Arsenal *'Claws: '''Mace Face posses a pair of armadilo claws for combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Mace Face is voiced by Brad Orchard. Notes *Mace Face is the first monster to be destroyed by the Zeo Mega Battlezord. *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Mace Face, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $255. Mace Face Cos1.jpg Mace Face Cos2.jpg Mace Face Cos3.jpg Mace Face Cos4.jpg See Also References Category:Zeo Category:Zeo Monsters Category:Naturally Giant Monsters